OC Fanfic:Alabama: Abandoned
by HetaliaLoveFreak
Summary: When Alabama had done a mistakable mistake, she has to run..she only has thirty minutes to make a choice or something or somebody will come to take her away. A bit is based off the video 30 Minutes by TATU, but it is mostly based off of what it sounds like. Also based off of other songs...the character eventually gets abandoned.
1. 30 Minutes are over

****Well, I thought of making another story. Just to say, this is half based off of the video 30 Minutes by T.A.T.U, but is mostly just based off of the sound of the song. The song can be found off of Youtube or any other site, a link, watch?v=YkuJp_-gYQ , and for those who are wondering what Alabama looked like here is a link, gallery/#/d5aki0x , and yes, that is my account on dA.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 30 Minutes by T.A.T.U, or any of the characters other than Alabama(who may be addressed as Jayla) and Minnesoda(Who is addressed as Another Person). Any other characters that may be mention or used in this are not owned by me. I do not own the states either, just the characters.**

* * *

_Out of sight_

_Out of mind_

_Out of time_

_To decide_

Alabama was hiding, she didn't know what, or who, but she was out of sight. She looked at her watch that was hidden under her jacket, her 30 minutes were up, and now, what/whoever she was hiding from was coming. She felt like everything was closing in on her, and she did the unspeakable, and now, the effect was this.

_Do we run?_

_Should I hide?_

_For the rest_

_Of my life_

She then got up from her spot, questioning if she should run more, and she ran, she then after a couple of minutes, questioned herself if she should hide, and hide after her own question. She had found a nice hole that she could fit into, and nobody bigger than her could come into it, unless they were magical. "I should just stay here…Forever…" She said silently to herself.

_Can we fly?_

_Do I stay?_

_We could lose_

_We could fail_

Alabama silently begun to sing the song that had went along with her thirty minutes of choosing. "Can we fly? Do I stay?" She then stopped after that. There was another person with her, who she had failed to save, the person **might** be alive. "We could lose…We could fail..." She said silently.

_In the moment_

_It takes_

_To make plans_

_Or mistakes_

Alabama knew of what she had did, was a mistake, and she didn't do it. Well she did, but it wasn't her. Well it was her, but, you get it don't you? She sighed. "I should have never done that mistake…And I should have never dragged her into this..." Alabama said to herself silently. Then footsteps were heard.

* * *

Yeah, I'm gonna put this in chapters, so anyway, i will continue when I learn how to use this alot better and/or if i actually get likes on these...But anyway..I'll post a bit more about Alabama(The OC Character) if some people want to know more about her.


	2. She was foundand caught

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA CHARACTERS BUT ALABAMA, MINNESOTA, AND MADAGASCAR I DO NOT OWN THE ACTUAL STATE OR COUNTRY AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG 30 MINUTES, IT IS OWNED BY TATU**

* * *

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye_  
_30 minutes,to alter our lives_  
_30 minutes,to make up my mind_  
_30 minutes,to finally decide_

__Alabama was terrifed of what may happen, she just just terrifed, she blinked her eye v=every 30 minutes that could pass. She wanted to alter her and her friend's lives, but now, she couldn't and it was all Alabama's fault. "If I didn't change into my wa- different self, we wouldn't be in this mess" She said as she muttered to herself. She needed to make up her mind, and she needed to finally decide.

_30 minutes,to whisper your name_  
_30 minutes,to shoulder the blame_  
_30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies_  
_30 minutes,to finally decide_

__"Why, why did I have to drag you into this Madagascar? I shouldn't of done anything..." She whispered to herself, afraid. "I blame myself, I'm sorry..." This will be one of the thirty lies she would have to tell the others of how Madagascar disappeared all of a sudden, the country would still be there but the person wouldn't. Then she felt something pull her out of the nice hole she was in. "J-Jayla? Is this you?" It was a female voice, a female who pulled Alabama out of the hole. "G-Gloria?" (Anyone know where that came from XD )) Alabama said hearing her human name being said. She then pulled the girl into a hug

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

__Alabama and Madagascar were looking up into the clouds forgettting about what was chasing them. "A bunny" Alabama said smiling, Madagascar smiled along. "A tree" She said in reply. "Oh a dog!" "A lemur!" "A bear!" "Carousels!" Alabama then was confused, but then nodded. "Nice..." Alabama said. "You can't find nice in a cloud!" "Oh yeah you can, you can find it EVERYWHERE!" Then the clouds went grey, and Madagascar randomly disappeared. She gasped, she saw the small head band that Madagascar wore and a small red stain. Alabama then felt a light grab on her should she gasped again, but then soon blacked out. She then woke up tied off to a tree with the rain pouring hard onto her.

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

__She was under the shade of something, the rain fell hard. She saw her dear, yet always angered, friend Minnesota lying on the ground passed out covered in blood. Alabama saw to her eye Madagascar holding a bat standing in front of both of them, with a sad face and blood on her. Alabama had tears then fill up her eyes as she cried. Madagascar was already crying as well. The rain seemed as if it was crying as well. The shade she was under didn't help anyone stay dry, Madagascar keep tearing down. "I'm...I'm so...so-sorry..."

* * *

Well that part is done, you gotta wait for the next chapter! w


	3. InSanItY

**Back with another chapter! Woot! Anywaaaaay, when I end up finishing the song lyrics, it will move on, which I should call this "Abandoned" soon..Since it won't be the song 30 Minutes anymore..Oh yeah if you want your character in this, or want a part requested, go ahead and PM me or put it in a review. Oh yeah in this story there is a flash back and after the flash back the song changes to this- question/index?qid=20111128064319AAq5UOF , now onto the Disclaimie~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 30 MINUTES BY T.A.T.U, OR THE SONG INSANITY BY MIKI AND KAITO, AND I DO NOT OWN THE STATE OF ALABAMA, OR THE COUNTRY OF MADAGASCAR, OR EVEN THE MOVIE IF YOU ARE MIXED UP ABOUT WHICH MADAGASCAR I'M TALKING ABOUT, I DO NOT OWN THE WIZARD OF OZ EITHER SO DON'T YELL AT ME, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER BEVERLY HILLS(OWNER MissSerendipity1235) AND SHE AND I DON'T OWN THAT PLACE EITHER. ALL I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THIS STORY, THE CHARACTER ALABAMA AND MADAGASCAR! AND IF YOU JUST SNEEZED, BLESS YOU!**

* * *

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

Alabama then woke up, in the woods, with a couple of bruises and alot of dry blood, soaked with rain. She looked up, once again asking herself if she could fly, or if she could stay. She knew that they could lose...And that the Madagascar she saw wasn't her, it could of been a copy, but she didn't know. She again started to question more about should she stay, or not. She then got up, and headed to the nearest road available to see where the nearest town/city was. Well, she wasn't in her home anymore, she seemed to be in California now, and she went pale. "Tree, I don't think I'm in Alabama anymore..." She said turning to the tree(Wizard of Oz reference anyone?) which looked as if somebody had carved a drawing of a dog onto it. She was slowly, I mean VERY, VERY, VERY SLOWLY losing her mind. She went into the city to meet/find a friend of hers, just to ask some questions, after a while she didn't find her friend, that was intill her friend, ran into her as Alabama was leaving. "Hey La-La!" Said her friends, using the nickname she calls Alabama. "Hello Bev, I have a question for you..." Alabama said, using the nickname for Beverly Hills. "Oh okay, what is it La-La?" Alabama was silent for a few minutes, then she finally asked the question. "Has...Has anything strange been happening around here?" "No...Well, not that I know of. Why do you ask La-La?" Once again there was a small bit of silence. "Uh, I was just wondering..." She started her answer. "I've been witnessing alot of stuff and I was just hoping none of it had came here...You know since your young in all, you need to stay alive..." She ended it with silence. "Oh, well, we could team up! So if something weird happens we could help each other out!" "Well, that could work...I agree Bev!" Alabama said, rubbing Beverly Hill's hair at the top, messing it up a bit. She laughed a bit as she hugged the state happily. _'I hope we don't lose, and I hope we don't fail...' _Alabama thought.

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

After a couple of days, Alabama was just talking about wolves, which is her favorite animal, and she noticed something very, very strange. Beverly Hills had just...disappeared. She had a small panic attack, and quickly looked away. Then there was a voice, this keep going through her head, over and over. "Your time is up...Your time is up... Your time is up...come back now...your time IS up..."

**EPIC YET ODD FLASH BACK**

_"Come on~ The game piece had been set, and it's been set on the WORST spot yet, you have 30 minutes to either, give up on this game, and I'll show myself...Or...I show myself, and you have to be stuck here...forever and forever...Playing games with me...Which one is it?" It was voice of a child, or at least it sounded like one. Alabama was playing this game, and when she had a small break she had done the worst that you could try to do with this person...Escape...She had dragged Madagascar, who was fine with staying, but Alabama was thinking that this wasn't right, at even standards that America would want to leave, or should I say, so this makes sense, at even standards that Japan or England would want to leave...It was just down right 'Odd' because it just felt weird and creepy...as if this person was a killer or is possessed. "Which one is it? Please answer...Just don't le-" The voice had stopped about to tell the Alabamian not to leave this person, but as always, she was too late to even say all of it. Alabama had dragged the Madagascarian with her, making this person to show herself to only Madagascar when she had almost fell on the shattered glass floor, Alabama was going to help, but Madagascar then told her to leave without her, which Alabama refused intill Madagascar had fell through the floor, and the floor was gonna fall down on Alabama, who had teared up, but ran, obeying the country. "Don't leave me! Come back!" The voice keep yelling, and yelling, not wanted to be left alone, but was alone, not counting the Madagascar she had captured._

**BaCK TO ThE actual story..**

_The unneeded meaning of start and end  
To the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers characters?  
From the window of madness, goodbye_

Alabama was now losing hope, she was losing everything, and I really mean everything. After a day, nobody knew about the disappearance of Beverly Hills. She keep walking along a road, then heard a couple of cop sirens and saw an ambulance. "W-What is that?" She asked herself and headed over to the sound and area, then stopped in her tracks. She had saw a bunch of people lifting up a half lifeless body, and it was Beverly Hills. This made her freak out. "What happen?! Is she alright!? SHE IS TOO YOUNG! You have to do SOMETHINNNNG! WHAT IT IS SHE DOESN'T NEED TO DIE!" She yelled and panicked at the police officers who just shrugged, said they didn't know, or just thought that she was just an insane nut who was lose, intill a hand had got Alabama's arm. "D-Don't worry La-La...I'll be a-alright..." "No...Bev...Don't leave me, please no...Your way too yo-" "D-Don't worry...about m-me La-La...Don't worry...I-I'll be alright...T-They told me I w-would..." There was weakness in the voice. The body was put on the what-cah-ma-call-it and put her into the ambulance, then the ambulance drove off. Leaving a now, going InSanE Alabama. "Goodbye..."

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter, this was kinda an idea from ****MissSerendipity1235, but I just put it into a whole bunch of words...Man this is pretty long...I think I'll go think of more ideas...And if you just sneezed agian, BLESS CHU!**


End file.
